Invisible
by justaluckybug
Summary: Songfic to the song "Invisible" by Taylor Swift. About how Raven feels about Beast Boy and Terra's relationship. Terra/Beast Boy/Raven


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song "Invisible" by Taylor Swift.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Invisible

Raven watched for the glint that came into his eyes when he smiled. It wasn't obvious, you had to really look for it but it was beautiful. She always wondered why no one else saw it. It was one of the many reasons she loved Beast Boy. But Terra never seem to notice it.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

Terra never noticed anything. She was too oblivious to the world around her. But that was part of her happy-go-lucky attitude. She never noticed the way Beast Boy looked at her and she never noticed the pained look on Raven's face whenever he did.

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

But no one noticed that look. It was only for a second but Raven hated that look. Not because of the look itself, she thought it was kind of cute; no it was the person he looked at. No one saw how much Raven wanted to be that person.

_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

She new Beast Boy better than anyone else. Yeah it was strange. You'd think it would be Cyborg or at least Terra but they didn't know him, not the little things he did, the important things that made him Beast Boy. The way his eyes drooped when he was sad or the way his fang showed only when he was really happy. They didn't know that he's allergic to kiwi or that he had a sister who died at the age of 2. They didn't know that Beast Boy would go to a river in the woods a few miles away every Feb. 6 because it was the day his parents drowned. No they didn't know him at all, especially _her._

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

Raven wished Beast Boy would go back to the way it was. Before Terra came, before she came out of her 'amnesia', before he fell in love, before he broke her heart. He used to try and make her laugh, he used to pay attention to her. And even though she told everyone she hated him for, the truth was she was flattered by it. No one had ever taken an interest in her, to everyone else she was invisible, but to Beast Boy she was special. Not anymore, now she was just plain invisible to everyone.

_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

Now he always tried to get Terra's attention. It kind of hurt Raven, the way he tried so damn hard. Because she thought she was the only one he did that to, she thought she was special. But I guess she was wrong.

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help much I'm through_

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

It was kind of ironic because now Raven was the one who tried to get his attention. She 'tripped' so he would help her up. She 'sneezed' so he would say 'bless you'.

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

She wished she sould show him that Terra would never love him. Not the way she would. Yeah she would kiss him and not go so hard on him in training, but Raven would do so much more. She would always make sure she was by him in their battles so she could make sure he was okay. She would even let him pick the movie they watched and she would tell him it was great even though she thought it was stupid. And when he was sick, she would sit by him all night to make sure the cloth on his head stayed cool. Terra would love him, but Raven would love him more.

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

Why didn't he see it? Was he really that blind? She wanted him to realize that she loved so much more than she ever thought possible. She loved him so much it hurt, so much that it made want to cry. She had never felt that way before. Malchior was bad, but this was worse. It physically hurt her, her heart ached literally. Her chest would actually hurt when she saw them together.

_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Oh we're invisible_

_I just wanna look in your eyes_

_And make you realize_

Would he ever see it? Or was she destined to live a life of pain. Maybe it was karma, she had been so bad to him and now she was paying for it. She just didn't want him to get hurt again. Because sure Terra would love him but Raven would love him more.

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_Baby let me love you let me want you_

_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

Plus, Terra would never notice the glint in his eyes. That glint that had stolen Raven's heart.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_


End file.
